


Learning To Fly

by mrs_d



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Samtember, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a photograph in Sam's mother's house. “That’s the day he learned to fly,” she announces proudly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the first annual Samtember fest](http://fuckyeasamwilson.tumblr.com/post/128304783057/welcome-to-the-first-annual-samtember-everyone).
> 
> Read on Tumblr [here](http://mrsdawnaway.tumblr.com/post/129273674991/learning-to-fly).

There’s a photograph in Sam’s mother’s house — and yes, it survived the Hulk’s assault on Harlem, even if two kitchen walls didn’t — that she’s always shown to Sam’s friends, girlfriends, boyfriends, comrades, co-workers, and casual acquaintances who happen across her path. Sam’s always been embarrassed when she does, but today is worse than ever. Today, he’s mortified.

The picture, in a mahogany frame, shows 3-year-old Sam hanging off his father’s arm, laughing as his bare feet dangle eight inches above the ground. (Sam’s father, to Sam’s complete lack of surprise, is barely present. He’s a ropey arm, thick and rough under his son’s tiny knuckles; he’s a pair of legs in black jeans and two white socks on a green shag carpet; he’s a burgundy t-shirt with a gold chain drifting over its collar.)

“That’s the day he learned to fly,” Sam’s mother announces proudly, and Sam closes his eyes, hoping the earth will just hurry up and swallow him whole. “All these years later, and he still laughs when his feet leave the ground, doesn’t he, Captain?”

“Yes, he does, Ma'am,” comes Steve’s clear voice, and Sam chances a peek. The two of them are sipping coffee with the frame on the table between them, but Steve’s fond eyes are on him. “I never get tired of hearing it.”


End file.
